The big secret
by LornaluvsHP
Summary: A new girl has started at Hogwarts but one day a letter comes for her. Who is it from? And whats her big secret? Please r&r!


Hey! I hope you like this fic because I've already written most of it. My friend (pipercharmed) persuaded me to put it up. So hope it's alright.

Disclaimer: Do you really think I'd be writing fanfiction if I owned these characters!! No!! I don't own any of them, except Kylie.

Anyway on with the fic!!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was the start-of-term feast, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waiting for the sorting ceremony to begin, so the hungry students could eat.

'I wonder who that tall girl is,' said Hermione, as she caught sight of a very tall girl among the first years. Suddenly a song from the front of the hall was heard and silence reigned over everyone except the hat.

(Song: sorry I couldn't think of anything, please tell me one if you have one, thanks) When the hat finished, it bowed to the four tables, as it did every year, then was still.

'Now when I call your name, come up here and sit on the stool,' Professor McGonagall said, indicating to the small wooden stool beside her, which supported the aged Hogwarts sorting hat, 'I will place the hat on your head. Also we have a new older student, who will be in 6th year. She will be sorted first.' The professor unscrolled a long piece of parchment which earlier had been tucked under her arm, and began to read. 'Dill, Kylie,' she called, and the tall girl Hermione had been curious about, walked out of line, and up to the stool. About a minute and a half later, the hat shouted out its decision,

'Gryffindor!'

Kylie removed the hat from her head, and almost skipped over to her new house. Her eyes scanned across the table, and she saw a seat next to a tall, dark haired boy. Harry was surprised as the new Gryffindor sat in the vacant seat next to him.

The sorting ceremony went on for another twenty minutes, and then the feast began.

'So,' Hermione said addressing Kylie 'Where are you from?'

'Well,' she started 'I went to a magic school in Australia for my 1st, 2nd and 3rd, year, then I went to a French one, and then of course I came here.'

'Oh.' Said Hermione a little taken aback

'Yeah, I kind of moved a little too much,' Kylie said in a rush, with a nervous laugh

'Yeah. So Harry, Ron, when do you want to go and see Hagrid?' questioned Hermione, and Kylie started her meal thinking things can only get better.

86868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868

A few days past and Kylie became great friends with the golden trio. At breakfast the four were talking, and Kylie was being her usual mad self.

'Do you think I should have toast with yoghurt, or ice cream? She asked Ron who snorted into his breakfast. Seeing Hermione's steely glare, Kylie laughed even more, causing the butter dish to topple onto the floor. As if intentional a formal looking owl, swooped over Kylie, dropping a letter onto her head. The effect this had on her, was almost comical, as she went from laughing her head off, to looking like she's going to cry. Her hands began to shake, and the colour in her face completely drained away.

'Wasn't that Malfoy's owl?' questioned Ron, as her watched the creature swoop out of the great hall.

Kylie wasn't listening though. Her eyes were transfixed on the letter that hung limply from her hand.

'Who's it from?' Harry asked

'No you, you....' She muttered under her breath 'I hate you, you twisted, ugly.....'

'Huh!?' said Harry totally confused at her cursing. Kylie slit open the envelope, and pulled out the cream parchment on which the letter was written, unfolded it, and began to read. When she had finished, her face arranged into a look of disgust. She tore up the letter, swearing at the tiny pieces. When she stamped her foot on them, Harry timidly asked her what it said, she replied

'Bad, bad news,' was all she replied, and without any breakfast she ran out of the hall. When the friends felt sure she wasn't coming back into the hall, they began to discuss the event that had just taken place. Harry stared at the torn up letter on the floor. Before he knew what he was doing, he pulled out his wand and muttered

'Reparo.' The letter pulled itself together, and flew into Harry's hands. He began to read the letter, and had only got to 'Dear Kylie,' when it was whipped out of his grasp. He looked up, and a fuming Hermione met his gaze. When she had successfully set it on fire, she turned back to Harry. Hermione's screams of rage, and disgust could be heard on the other side of the castle.

Zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz

The day progressed into a nightmare for Kylie. In Charms, she was so busy crying, she accidentally set fire to Professor Flitwicks cloak. In care-of- magical-creatures Kylie was meant to be reading the properties of dragons but instead, caused five miniature ones to appear. It took the whole class to stun them all, and Charlie Weasley was called at the end of the day, so he could take them to Romania with him. The worst lesson of all though was, potions. The swelling solution (quick, and advanced version) spilled over onto her arm, and before she even left her cauldron, it had swollen to five times its normal size. Harry was repeatedly thinking over what could be wrong, in his mind. He knew he must get to the bottom of it.

iuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiui

Please review because I really want to know what you think!!!

LornaluvsHP


End file.
